Already Falling
by GataChica
Summary: Fluffy holiday song-fic, Abby/Ducky.


Already Falling

Author: GataChica

Rating: M

Warnings: sex (as usual)

Spoilers: None

Summary: An Abby/Ducky holiday songfic with lots of fluff

Disclaimer: My writing is not-for-profit and I don't own the characters or anything else besides my ideas.

It was time again for the NCIS Holiday Ball and Abby Sciuto was even more excited than she had been in any of the years prior. There were a few times that she brought a date to the party but more often she didn't, mainly because her outside-NCIS friends weren't always comfortable with the suits and uniforms and ball gowns. They were at home in the night clubs, dressed in black with chains and iron crosses. Abby, on the other hand, moved easily between the two disparate worlds, sometimes not even bothering to change clothes.

The one constant was the spider-web tattoo on her neck, which sometimes caused officials to look askance at her, but because she was so casual about it, her friendliness eventually overcame any awkwardness they might feel about her tattoos.

This year Abby had a date for the Ball, and it was more than just a first or second or even third date. This one was special, and the best part was that she was able to see him every day.

Abby was falling for her friend, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard.

Neither of them could quite recall when the change started. They had been friends for years, seeing each other on a daily basis since their respective jobs involved working closely together to analyze evidence of crimes.

Abby and Ducky went out for lunch occasionally, often with other members of the team, and sometimes after work for drinks at a nearby bar. But one night, back in June of that year, Abby had planned a special night for everyone; unfortunately, everyone but Ducky was working a smuggling case.

Abby fretted to Ducky, sharing her disappointment that no one else could go. Then she noticed the sad look on his face, and her demeanor changed drastically. "But that's ok, Ducky!" she said brightly. "We don't need them, do we? We'll just go out by ourselves." She realized then that he often felt left out when the rest of them went to bars or other activities without him.

"My dear Abigail, you needn't feel bad for me," Ducky sighed. "I know I don't offer you the kind of fun you can have with the others." His eyes locked with hers, until she finally looked away.

Looking uncomfortable, she tried to say what she really felt but it was still too buried for her to name it. She just knew that it wasn't pity that she felt for him.

"I – Ducky –" Her mouth didn't seem to want to obey her brain. "It's not like that. That's not what I feel. I don't pity you."

"What is it then?" he asked, his eyes challenging her.

"We're friends, aren't we? We've been friends for a long time. Yes, I had planned fun things for the whole group tonight, and I'm sorry they aren't coming." She moved into his personal space, her bright green eyes gazing at him intently. "But that doesn't mean I don't value your company. Not out of pity, but because you are you."

A smile played around the edges of his lips. He reached out and enfolded her in his embrace. "My dear, I should have known. I've been in a bit of a low spot lately, that's all. Feeling the weight of my years."

"Well, let's do something about that," she said, squeezing him tightly. "I'm going to show you that you're not as old as you think you are."

And she did just that, he reflected, as he dressed for the Ball. By treating him as if he were young, she helped him to feel young. The occasional kiss on the cheek, along with one glorious moment when her lips accidentally met his, told him a great deal about her true feelings. She didn't need to say the words.

From then on they went out at least once a week. On other occasions Abby would invite the rest of the team, but not on the night reserved for Ducky. They didn't make a point of talking about it, but neither did they try to hide it. Gradually each began to think of their "date" as the highlight of the week, the day which they eagerly anticipated on all the other days.

Slowly the kisses became more frequent. Sometimes Abby had dinner at Ducky's house and spent the evening curled up against him. Other times he joined her in her apartment and they watched movies or played video games. They were always touching one way or another – snuggling on the couch, holding hands, or just their bodies pressed against one another when their hands had to be free for games.

Abby thrilled secretly with the knowledge that when they were together, she felt as if her body glowed and tingled. She perceived that he felt something similar.

When time came for the Holiday Ball, it was inevitable that they would attend together.

Abby glanced at the clock in dismay; he would be there at any moment. She quickly finished putting her hair up, then slipped into the deep emerald gown that caught the twinkling of her eyes in its sparkles. She donned jewelry, hose, and shoes, and finished with her personal perfume, which she had altered slightly for this occasion. Without actually asking, she had learned what his favorite was, and mixed it with her normal scent 50/50.

Abby Sciuto knew exactly what she wanted.

tbc


End file.
